duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Halls of fame
Halls of fame have been created by several users in the Duolingo discussion forums, to recognize individual achievements. As well as a number of halls of fame for general achievement on Duolingo, there are also a number of language specific halls of fame. These halls of fame are all unofficial - at least one (The Golden Owl Hall of Fame) was started in protest that no such official page exists. There is also a hall of fame called Duome (Duo me) in https://www.duome.eu/. Description General Achievement Halls of Fame *Inactive - One Year+ Streak Hall of Fame Sign Ups page, maintained by Cleeent, contains a link to the weekly Streak Hall of Fame update. Last updated: November 2017. *"Junior" Streak Hall of Fame, maintained by WCGB. Last updated: April 30, 2017. *Level 25 Hall of Fame, maintained by thecupcakefarmer, which has a separate sign-up thread. Last updated: around April 6, 2017. *The Golden Owl Hall of Fame, last maintained by thraenthraen (previously maintained by AlexisLinguist), which also had a FAQ page. Last updated: November 11, 2015. *Hall of Fame for Users with 100,000XP+, maintained by HOFPlaceholder *Immersion Tier Hall of Fame, maintained by asawp *Thousandaire Hall of Fame, maintained by DetErMinNavn *Non-immersion Level 25 hall of Fame, maintained by CodyORB Older halls of fame: *Unofficial list of members from the one year+ hall of fame - ARCHIVED 8-Mar-2015 *Former "Junior" Streak Hall of Fame as of February 9, 2016 Language Specific Halls of Fame *The Esperanto Hall of Fame. Last updated around May 13, 2017. *The French Hall of Fame. Last updated August 22, 2016. *The Irish Hall of Fame *The Italian Hall of Fame *The Spanish Hall of Fame Hall of Famers Hall of Fame This Hall of Fame included people who were in more than one Hall of Fame. *Hall of Famers Hall of Fame. Last updated around April 23, 2017. Purpose The halls of fame are to recognize extraordinary achievements on Duolingo. The Golden Owl Hall of Fame recognizes when a user has completed a language tree. AlexisLinguist wrote: "The GOHOF began in August 2014 as a petition to Duolingo to add acknowledgements of finished courses to user profiles".AlexisLinguist, The Golden Owl Hall of Fame FAQ It was passed on to thraenthraen on July 1, 2015, as AlexisLinguist was going on hiatus and would not be able to keep up the GOHOF. The One year+ streak Hall of Fame honours users who have met their daily goal every day for a year, and thus have a streak of 365 days or more. jitengore wrote: "The community will benefit, draw inspiration and motivation by being able to find all the members of this club".jitengore, (former) One year+ streak Hall of Fame The "Junior" Streak Hall of Fame attempts to "encourage people to go longer and keep their streak going!" on their way to entering jitengore's One year+ streak Hall of Fame. The Level 25 Hall of Fame "honours those Duo-ers who have managed to attain Level 25, the gold standard of Duolingo fabulousness, in one or more languages ;-)".xeno78, Level 25 Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame for Users with 100,000XP+ honours "the users who have surpassed 100,000 XP, in other words, the people who have the most XP on Duolingo."Mr.Aaren, Unofficial Hall of Fame for Users with 100,000XP+ The language specific Halls of Fame acknowledge various achievements, such as complete trees and reaching level 25. References Category:User-created content